Mai vs Mokuba: a practice duel and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Mai has a duel with Mokuba to prepare for the 1st round of the battle city tournment. who will win? A madeup card is rry for mistakes. I do not own yugioh. This happens in the battle city arc. you might hate yugi in this fanficition.


Mai wanted to have a practice duel before her 1st duel in the 1st round of the Battle city finals. Yugi was too busy while studying combos with his deck. Joey was yelling at kaiba over something stupid. Bakura was too shy. One of the battlecity finalists is a psychopath. The other two finalists she knew barely anthing about them. she saw Mokuba bored out of his mind walking around looking at his deck while he was walking. Mai asked him " do you want to have a duel? we can duel on my table since you don't have a dueldisk with you.". Mokuba said " ok I got nothing else to do. ". Mokuba went to Mai's room and they both got a chair and place their deck on the table. Mai got a pencil and paper out to keep track of lifepoints. Mai and Mokuba shuffled their decks , draw their five cards and then both said "Duel!".

Mai went 1st. Mai said " I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode. I set 1 card. Turn over!". Mokuba said " My turn, I draw! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destory your set card. I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attck mode. I equip it with Elf's Light increasing it's attack by 400 and defense by 200. Then I attack Cyber Harpie Lady!". Mai said " you must play a fairy deck then." while her lifepoints went down to 3600. Mokuba said " I set 1 card. your turn, Mai.". Mai said " I draw! I play a spell, Harpie revenge strike! since I have a winged-beast in my graveyard, I can destory one monster you control. I destory your monster You take damage equal to 35% of that monster's current attack points. Then I special summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode. I can only summon monsters that has 1300 or less attack points for the rest of the turn. we can't use spells or traps for the rest of this turn! ". Mokuba said " My monster is destoryed since it has 2200 attack points that means I lose 770 lifepoints." while his lifepoints drop to 3230. Mai said " correct! Now I special summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode. Now I normal summon Harpie lady in attack mode. Both of my monster attack you directly.". Mokuba smiled while his lifepoints went down to 130.

Téa Gardner walked in to Mai's room to talk with her to see Mokuba and Mai was in middle of a duel on the table. Téa Gardner asked " who's winning?". Mokuba said with a smile " she is wiping the floor with me. she has 3600 lifepoints and I have 130 lifepoints. I am most likely going to lose unless my next draw is good.". Mai said " I end my turn.". Mokuba said " I draw! It been fun , Mai! I play lightning vortex! I discard Blue-Eyes White Dragon to destory all your faceup monsters!". " I guess there is more than 4 Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards in the world ." Mai and Téa Gardner said. Mokuba said " I play my trap, Call of the haunted to bring back Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode. Then I normal summon Shining Friendship in attack mode. I attack you directly 1st with Blue-Eyes White Dragon !". Mai said to herself " Mokuba has grown as a duelist" while her lifepoints drop to 600. Kaiba walked in and heard Mokuba say " Shining Friendship attacks Mai directly and end this duel. kaiba was shocked that Mokuba was going to defeat Mai! Mai said " you win, Mokuba good job!" when her lifepoints hit zero. Téa Gardner said " good job , Mokuba" while giving Mokuba a big hug causing Mokuba to blush vey hard. Mai was the only one that saw Mokuba and made a joke and said " Ah! Mokuba is blushing in front of his girlfriend, Téa Gardner!" while yugi came in. Yugi said " wait Mokuba and Téa Gardner is a couple?!". Mokuba and Téa Gardner blushed red like a tomato and said " we are not a couple. we are just friends, yugi!". kaiba said " you are just salty that my brother is at least 8000000000000000000000000000 times more adorable than you.". Mai, Mokuba and Téa Gardner laughed a little bit at kaiba's roast. Yugi said in a angry way " I am out of here, Téa Gardner! go enjoy yourself with your boyfriend" while breaking Mai's door while stomping back to his room. Mai was mad tha yugi destoryed her door. Mokuba said " I can work on it." kaiba said " I will do it instead since it's a easy fix!". Mokuba said " ok, I can't belive yugi would get mad over a hug.". Mai and Téa Gardner said " I agree with you! . Téa Gardner went back to her room but it was destoryed by yugi for revenge! Mokuba came by and saw the destoryed room. Mokuba was mad at yugi he went too far. Mokuba said " I will fix up this room. You can sleep in my room or Mai's room because my brother already fixed Mai's door he is quick about fixing small things. Téa Gardner said " I will sleep in your room so Mai can be alone." . The damage yugi caused put the tournment on hold for 3 days because that howbad the damage was in Téa Gardner 's room. The room got fixed in 3 days. For 3 nights, Mokuba and Téa Gardner sleeped on the same bed in his room. Yugi's other friends was shocked yugi caused this damage.


End file.
